


Embers

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 6 AU: Toby forgave Chris. Angus deals with the fallout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embers

Angus came to see his brother at least once a week. Lately it was only once a month.  
He had a real hard time with his wife and newborn son.  
Angus had cheated on Gina, and they were seeing a couple’s counselor twice a week.  
Plus he had to help his mother with Holly, who was acting out and skipping school.  
He’d hoped Holly could stay with them for while, but Gina wouldn’t let him.  
The mess Toby left behind was slowly unraveling.  
Meanwhile he was in prison again, after a totally unnecessary parole violation. He wasn’t even drinking again. Angus was used to one of Toby’s vices, but not the other.  
Fucking Keller. If he said jump, Toby did. Angus knew Keller was manipulating Toby, but Toby had to be weak and give in.  
Angus tried to understand but he wasn’t the one who drank and killed a little girl.  
He hadn’t caused Holly pain by abandoning her again.  
*  
Toby looked pale in the visitor’s room.  
“No place like home,” said Toby.  
“Surrender Dorothy,” said Angus.  
“Yeah. So how’s Holly?”  
“As can be expected. She’s not coping Toby. She had you back, and then she lost you. “  
“I get that.”  
“Why would you violate your parole? For that vile man?”  
“I was dumb,” said Toby. “I was weak. I had bad luck.”  
“You think he did it?”  
“Maybe he did. Can’t change that now.”  
“Yes. But you can testify against him.”  
Toby’s face grew even paler.  
“No. I couldn’t do that to him. He never said anything incriminating.”  
“You could make him talk. He has a soft spot for you,” said Angus.  
Toby snorted.  
“Prison pillow talk.”  
“You still fuck him?”  
“It’s prison. There isn’t a heck of a lot to do,” said Toby and smiled.  
“You made a complete mess of your life. And ours.”  
“I know.”  
Toby sat back and watched Miguel Alvarez stroke Cathy Jo’s thigh under the table.  
“So what will you do?”  
“I’m in Oz. I can’t do anything else.”  
“Bullshit. You could try to behave and get out. Get back to the people who need you.”  
“I’ll try,” said Toby. “But I won’t betray him.”  
“He stabbed you in the back enough times. Is the sex that good?”  
“Yes. But that’s not why I can’t do it. I have no one else in here. Said’s dead and sister Pete is leaving. I need him.”  
“What about your kids? They need you.”  
“No, they don’t,” said Toby. “I’m not a good father. I would make a mess of their lives. I’ve already hurt them enough.”  
“Toby, that’s not true..”  
“It is. Gary’s dead, so’s dad and Gen. Holly’s traumatized and Harry has no mother. Everything I touch turns to shit. I’m better off in here.”  
“With a serial killer.”  
“Not just one.”  
“You’re only fucking one.”  
“True. I only need him. Look, Angus I love you and the kids. But it’s better like this.”  
Angus sighed.  
Toby was that far gone with Stockholm syndromy love for that madman lover of his.  
Angus sighed and let Toby talk about his life in hell. Nothing Angus had been through was that harsh. No neo-Nazi has made him a bitch and raped him for months after branding his ass. He’d never had a lover break his heart and arms and still taken him back. And only because there was no other love to be had in Oz.  
All he had was the mess Toby had left behind. His wife and son might be lost but he had his freedom. Toby would never have that again.

*  
Angus left Oz with a heavy heart. He decided to take Holly in, and Gina would have to deal.  
She deserved a stable home, and mother needed a rest. She was still grieving his father.  
He had to plan a thanksgiving for his sundered family and wonder what he was grateful for.  
Watching Toby’s haunted face, sensing his desperate love for that insane killer made him cherish his own freedom even more.  
It was unfair, but so was life.  
He had the embers of Toby’s fire to nurse.  
He’d guard them with his life.


End file.
